Squealing Secrets, Lamenting Laughter
by dobokdude
Summary: When rumors of Chloe's darkest secrets arise, Chloe sets her sights on who she believes is the true culprit, her rival Marinette. The resulting retribution is of...ticklish proportions.


**Squealing Secrets, Lamenting Laughter**

 **Hey guys! So I have to head to my biology lab class soon but I figured I would treat you guys to this story I thought of. Without further delay, here it is! Also I won nothing. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

Marinette woke up, her vision blurry at first before clearing up. Once it did, she saw that she was in...Le Grand Paris? Having been here on several occasions both for school, social and crimefighting reasons she recognized one of the signature suites anywhere. She saw she lying on the bed, with her ankles and wrists strapped to the posts, and slightly reclined with pillows propping her upperbody up at a 45 degree angle. She was wearing her usual outfit minus, her brown jacket and purse which lay on the floor. She then saw a red blob inside, and then the face of her kawami, who nodded back to her as a sign that she was alright.

''What's going on?'' Marinette said out loud. Just then she heard a door open and looked to the right to see Chloe Bourgeois walk through the bathroom door, causing Tikki to retreat.

''Chloe?! What the-you're the one who put me here?''

''Guilty as charged.'' The blonde Parisian said, a cocky smile on her face. She then held up a small glass vial. ''What did you think was the ''secret ingredient'' in that cupcake Sabrina gave you?''

Marinette mentally cursed at herself, remembering how the redhead had offered her the cupcake as a sort of apology after the latest of one of Chloe's antics. She was hesitant at first, thinking it was another trick. But the cupcake itself with it's frosting was golden, just like Adrien's golden locks…

Marinette was drawn out of her fantasy by Chloe wiping away a trail of drool from the corner of her mouth. ''Careful! This bedspread is made of luxury fabric, not some peasant cloth.''

The French-Chinese girl rolled her eyes. ''Why do you have me here Chloe?''

The blonde then got a serious, borderline angry look on her face causing the brunette to gulp. ''Like you don't know Dupain-Cheng. Not only are you a pest, but you are also quite the motor mouth! I have it from a reliable source that you were the ones let it out about my...collection.''

''You mean the friends of Mr Cuddly-Poo?'' Chloe's glare deepened. ''I wasn't the one who spread those rumors Chloe. And who is this ''reliable source'' anyway?''

''That is none of your concern. And don't lie to me Marinette, you've been a thorn in my side since day one. You're always standing in the way of me and Adrikins being together!''

''Or he just doesn't like you.''

If Chloe had been a cartoonish bomb with a lit fuse, that comment burned the fused and started the explosion.

Chloe then pounced on Marinette, her back to the girl's face. Marinette was shocked, then perplex, but then began giggling as she felt Chloe's fingertips lightly brush against her foot soles. Chloe's wicked grin grew at hearing the giggles of her rival and she began to gradually increase the speed of her finger tips.

Marinette flexed her toes and wiggled her feet but the bonds held good. Chloe began rubbing softly on the ball of her foot, and Marinette's giggles became less suppressed and more frequent. Chloe pressed harder, causing the pale skin to turn a bit red as she kneaded between the toes, before pulling back on the toes and scribbling on each foot rapidly one at a time while her captive squealed with laughter.

''Chloe, plehahahaeease! I dihahadn't do-eep!'' Marinette squeaked as Chloe turned around and kneaded and squeezed her thighs. This was common to be done to girls in general for good reason. But somehow Marinette began biting down on her lip, suppressing her laughter.

''No can do for a naughty pest like you.'' Chloe then noticed the laughter had died down and her smile took on a more sinister feel. ''I know just how to fix that.'' Chloe then straddled Marinette's hips and then grabbed the hem of her white shirt and pulled upwards, exposing her pale stomach which was trim with moderate hints of muscle tone and a small innie navel in the center.

Chloe whistled. ''Well, seems Mrs half and half isn't so chubby after all.'' She then poked her tummy, causing it to quiver and more giggles to escape Marinette's lips.

'' _Bingo.''_ Chloe thought to herself.

Marinette was the one who glared now. ''Chloe don't you da-'' Marinette didn't finish her threat as the blondes fingers like tap dancing arachnids gribbled over her midriff at seemingly lightning speed. That was enough to smash the dam that was Marinette's resilence. The floodgates opened and laughter poured out like water.

''HAHAHAHAHA! CHLOOHAHAEEE, PLEASE, I CAHAHA TAKE IT!'' Marinette yelled, laughing uncontrollably now as the nemesis of her youth used her lean abdomen as a toture device. Despite having a bulky father, Marinette had always been very slender and petite, courtesy of her mother. Being Ladybug had added on lean muscle due to the strenuous nature of fighting Akumas regularly, which Marinette thought made her look and feel better. Now her lean abs quivered and shook as Chloe tickled her, with no end in sight.

Chloe was getting a kick out of this, seeing the other girl's abs suck in, quiver and shake as she kneaded her sides, drummed on the lower belly occasionally she would tease the armpits and ribs for good measure. But then she lay her sight on one spot she hadn't touched.

Marinette felt this couldn't get any worst. She thought the worst thing could be becomig a flop as a fashion designer, having her secret identity revealed, or even losing any chance with the boy of her dreams, Adrien. Surely, nothing else could make this any worst.

That is, until she felt Chloe's finger drill into her belly button, then she found out she was horrbily, horribly wrong.

''NOHAHAHOOOO, NO, AHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHAHAHA THERE! She screamed. She bucked, sucked in her stomach but nothing could dislodge the pedicured nail from the sensitive depression in her stomach. Chloe then suddenly began tickling her sides again, rapidly squeezing and poking which kept Marinette laughing. But then Chloe moved her fingle back to her navel, and began to poke it rapidly.

''I-will-stop-if-you confess, to-your-miserable-misdeed-you-wretched-pest.'' Each word punctuated by a poke to the sensitive dimple, until she then stopped. leaving Marinette red in the face. After she caught her breath for a few seconds, Marinette then spoke. ''I-told you-it was-wasn't me.'' Chloe sighed., running a finger on her lower stomach.

''Plehehehhease, I swear it wasn't me!''

''A likely story.'' Chloe said, retracting her hand and standing up. ''Don't think this is over Marinette Dupain Cheng. Hopefully there are other means to persuade you.'' And with that Chloe left the room. And Marinette, exhausted drifted off into blackness.

 **Well, here's part one in this little story. Be sure to review and check out my other works! Peace!**


End file.
